


Кругом пятьсот

by Asya_Rorschach



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Poems, Poetry, poem series, Поэзия, сборник стихов, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Rorschach/pseuds/Asya_Rorschach
Summary: Сборник нефандомных стихотворений.
Kudos: 4





	1. 24 октября 2010. Ангелы

Пока ты росла, океаны мелели и становились лужами.  
Помнишь: когда тебе было шесть лет, тебе рассказали про ангелов.  
Ты не поверила, ты болела, маленькая, простуженная,  
А за окном — белело, крылело, ты видела их и плакала.

А после стало огромное тесным, и ты совершенно выросла,  
И ты себе не находила места, а я тебя уговаривала,  
Но я-то была тебе неинтересна; а по ночам тебе снилось,  
Что ты одинока, пути отрезаны, и перед тобою — ангелы.


	2. 18 декабря 2011. А.

В комнате стол, кровать, пара стульев, и всё — впритык,  
не остаётся места календарю.  
Я говорю:  
— Мы никогда никуда с тобой не уедем.  
— Да, — говоришь ты. —  
Поэтому хватит, — ты говоришь, —  
пытать меня этим  
голосом, напоминающим дрожь перил,  
голосом, напоминающим звук шагов,  
голосом, напоминающим шелест прибоя.  
— Скоро, — я говорю, — новый год,  
пиротехника и мандарины,  
это бывает у всех и совсем не больно.  
Я говорю:  
— Всё, наверное, скоро пойдёт на лад,

скоро будет двадцать второе  
декабря.  
Ты говоришь: — Да где ты была  
всё это время, в каком из иных миров,  
я столько времени потерял  
зря.  
Ты говоришь: — Ляг,  
тебе нужно спать.  
...  
Reste là  
Ne bouge pas  
Ne t en va pas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жак Превер  
> «Оставайся здесь  
> Не двигайся  
> Не уходи...»


	3. март 2012

Значит, так: сперва позаботься-ка о себе,  
без тебя найдутся спасатели для других.  
Обойдёшься без смертных клятв и смертельных ран.  
Обойдёшься и без возможности править бал.  
И к тому же — кто приходил и просил: убей,  
вероятней всего, как раз-таки не погиб,  
и, наверное, будет этому даже рад  
ещё пару дней, пока не пройдёт запал.

Значит, так: ничего нельзя отмотать назад,  
всё, что сделано — сделано, милая, вышел срок,  
всё, что стало, милая — всё по твоей вине,  
и не надо, прошу, устраивать сцен при мне.  
Если кажется, будто рушатся на глазах  
стены дома, который кого-то не уберёг,  
значит, будет больше трещиной на стене,  
значит, будет на пару градусов холодней.

Не пытайся бежать и прятаться от беды:  
там, куда прибежишь, непременно ещё горчей.  
Не пытайся здесь хоть кому-нибудь доверять,  
рухнешь даже не в грязь, а в кровь и огонь лицом.  
Не пытайся даже вперёд просчитать ходы —  
всё равно ты выйдешь из этой игры ни с чем.

И не вздумай, очнувшись в поту и глотая дрянь,  
убеждать себя, что всё это — всего лишь сон.


	4. 5 февраля 2012. Лиза

Лиза, вернись.  
Лиза, как много дней,  
ты говорила, что время, наверно, лечит;  
муж, обнимая меня у порога, в плечи  
шепчет: «Пожалуйста, не говори о ней».  
Ну хоть сегодня не говори о ней.

Лиза, ты пишешь, что когда ты была  
здесь, я тебя не ценила (дела, дела);  
Лиза, теперь, когда тебя нет здесь,  
у меня не стало вообще никаких дел.

Ты говоришь, что тебе там легко дышать,  
а у нас здесь — попробуй сделай неверный шаг,  
мне страшно в очки себе вставить новые линзы,  
а если мы без плащей окажемся под дождём, —  
тогда мы тебя уже не дождём-  
ся, Лиза.

Так и живём, не связываясь ни с кем,  
муж прострел долечивает в ноге,  
я слежу, как тихо слепнут глаза.  
Ты говоришь, что там тебе хорошо,  
Лиза, Лиза, какой уже год пошёл,  
ты говоришь — вышибается клином клин.  
Ты говоришь — у тебя ничего не болит.  
Лиза, Лиза, Ли-  
за.


	5. 17 апреля 2012

наступает весна — как отходит где-то разъём,  
ты стыдишься разладки: подумаешь — времена  
года. тебе говорят: погляди — весна,  
а ты только и ищешь, как спрятаться от неё.

в эти дни ты неловок более, чем всегда,  
вылезают волосы, дважды ходил во сне.  
может, — думаешь, — стало светлее, но в целом нет  
никаких перемен, — но выходит, что всё же да.

вот тебе остаётся восемь часов на сон,  
ты умылся, вычистил зубы и лёг в кровать.  
а на улице солнце лениво, едва-едва,  
точно так же боком ложится на горизонт.

и в тебе красновато-вечерне ещё горит,  
ты встаёшь, как во сне, и, жертвуя часом сна,  
ты выходишь из дома и видишь — вокруг весна.  
да, весна, да ещё какая, чёрт побери.


	6. июль 2012. отречение

— Погляди: твоя жизнь выходила из берегов,  
пока я увядала и разучалась ходить пешком.  
И седые нити были ещё ничего,  
стало страшно всерьёз, когда обнаружился горб.

— Вот ещё смотри: заклеенное — не порез,  
я мозоль от ручки в который раз сорвала.  
(И она предъявляет мне окровавленный крест —  
белый пластырь на пальце, слипшийся меж фаланг.)

— Если ты хотел упрекнуть меня, не спеши:  
я старалась, мне два этих года зачли за шесть.  
Но давно известно же: хочешь писать — пиши.  
Но когда хочешь жить, то лучше танцуй и шей.


	7. 11 апреля 2013. лайе актиния

Не откладывай на потом, что вообще за мода-то,  
вот: выходишь во внутренний двор — выходи же, ну, —  
оглядываешься, наблюдая армию Мордора,  
которая чем-то крепко на тебя обижена.

Ну и что ты застыла, как столб, а о чём ты думала,  
когда говорила и делала так-то и так-то.  
Все через это прошли, ничего, не умерли,  
хватит дрожать и плакать.

И не хватайся за меч, тут таких хватает вас,  
как ты удержишь его, ты сама развалишься.  
Да ты сама же хотела им всем понравиться,  
вот, оценили, пришли, изволь разговаривать.


	8. 18 июня 2013. Коле Сафронову

1.  
Почему по зиме твои руки такие тёплые,  
этот дом, огромный, исполненный всякой всячины,  
боже, столько всего звенящего и висячего,  
с разноцветными нескончаемыми застёжками.

Я вступаю к тебе казначеем в драконье логово  
со своими счётами, с мелочными таблицами,  
с любопытным носом, чувствительными весами,  
словарём под мышкой: боже, как это всё называется?  
с бесполезным капризом: хочу давать имена им всем,  
я на всём хочу что-нибудь написать!  
(здесь тебе впору было бы обозлиться,  
здесь ты, конечно, хватаешь себя за голову.)

2.  
Будь осторожней, впуская в свой дом гостей,  
они могут что-то сделать с твоими вещами.  
Если ты впускаешь в свой дом детей,  
они могут сделать домик из твоих чашек  
(или Шуховскую башню из твоих однополостных гиперболоидов).  
Если ты впускаешь в свой дом воров,  
они могут сделать с твоими серебряными ложками что-то такое,  
что ты никогда эти ложки больше не увидишь.  
Если ты впускаешь в свой дом, например, меня,  
я сделаю из твоих ложек и чашек трагедию.

3.  
Это лучшие, лучшие дни, и ты много спишь,  
ты наощупь знаешь свою любимую ложку  
и выходишь из дома разве что в райский сад.  
Я исправно раз в год сдаю кровь на СПИД,  
и любовь у меня какая-то нехорошая,  
и другие подобные чудеса.

И когда после этого я заявляюсь непрошеной,  
ты не должен мне позволять ничего писать.

4.  
Тебе не нужны и только мешают слова  
(нет бы они мешали, к примеру, чай).  
А я, может быть, только этим ещё жива,

боже, умей я разом объять, обнять всех вас,  
я бы, наверное, научилась молчать.

У меня нелепый язык: мне кажется, будто  
ненужное слово чревато новыми лучиками  
расходящейся трещины на стене.  
Поэтому дай мне, пожалуйста, десять минут.  
Я вспоминаю самое лучшее,  
что есть во мне.


	9. 26 июля 2013

что же мать моя обо мне три года просила,  
год носила, сутки трудилась в поте лица, —  
родила к полудню неясно дочь или сына  
глупость какая, безделица —  
вот тебе — тростниковая дудка, кувшин дырявый,  
ну бывают же, господи мой, бесполезные вещи

сколько воду ни черпай, а ничего не застрянет.  
только свист какой-то — ни чистой ноты, ни дара речи.  
ничего не умею ни отдать, ни принять,  
ничего не могу, ничего не сделать со мной.  
для чего ты, мой боже, пустой сотворил меня,  
для чего ты придумал меня сквозной


	10. август 2014. тайфун

у меня есть проблема и нет от неё лекарства:  
я себя не умею держать в руках.

потому что как удержать бушующий ураган  
затушить вулкан  
никакие советы пока что не помогали.

вот и ты — взрываешься вместе с кошкой (несчастный случай),  
спрашиваешь, где же меня носило.  
я читала сотню пособий о том, как всё сделать лучше,  
я читала множество книг про то, как построить стены  
и куда увести беспомощных и детей, — но

конечно, без большой физической силы  
ничего из этого не получится.

или ты замираешь, зная, чего будет стоить неверный шаг:  
разорвёшься кровавой лавой, пепельным снегом, —  
наблюдая, как я ношусь дырявым воздушным шариком,  
потому что тайфун мой гораздо меня сильнее.

всё это даже не оставляет мне шанса  
отдохнуть от него во сне,

ибо я чувствую мощные крылья у себя за спиной,  
тело моё с меня опадает кусками  
и в руках моих если не бомба, то хотя бы чудесный нож,  
который шутя одолеет камень.

я просыпаюсь, впиваюсь когтями в мягкий тряпичный хлам  
чувствую, что надолго меня не хватит  
я лежу ничком, наливаясь бесцельной яростью до горла,  
прижимая тайфун к кровати.


	11. Chapter 11

_Not square not hippie not like you._  
  
 _Если плачет такой, как я, то во всей вселенной_  
 _не случается ничего._  
  
 _...Ну ладно, сказал ему Андрей. Ну – храм. Единственная непреходящая ценность. Ладно. А мы все тогда при чем? Я-то тогда здесь при чем?.._  
  
 _Екатерине Гопенко, с благодарностью._  
  
историй успеха я прочитала много, я их находила почти под любой обложкой.  
они без стыда сообщали мне: ей-же богу, рождайся принцессой в прошлом,  
родись, когда нужное семя внутри проклюнулось, рождайся колдуньей, иди уже, горемычная.  
в одиннадцать я на себя совершенно плюнула: узнала, что я обычная.  
  
душа моя белая, жаждущая красоты, тончайшего, восхитительного узора,  
тогда я шарахалась твоего зова, боялась утолить голод, прикрыть тыл,  
думала, что если долго не отзываться, может, оно само там как-нибудь околеет.  
сколько же я прометалась, промучилась лет, пока не сумела сказать: хватит.  
  
дай мне пожить, не выходя из тела, мой дорогой несуществующий боженька.  
я хочу быть ценной в метро, в постели, я хочу быть важной и не быть непохожей,  
дражайший мой потолок, любезное небо, я хочу самый средний размер ноги.  
избавьте меня, пожалуйста, от ностальгии по тому, чего никогда не было.  
  
боже мой ласковый, я открываю душу, запускай, пожалуй, иисусов в кедах.  
хватит с меня пластмассовых барбикенов, отворите окно, душно,  
я хочу быть прекрасной в своих однотонных джинсах, я хочу быть богиней любви к свой старой кошке.  
что ты знаешь о космосе у меня под кожей, невероятной нежности этой жизни.  
  
пишу тебе это при люминесцентных свечах, которые, кстати, когда-нибудь станут прошлым.  
мне важен огромный мир на моих плечах. пусть я и не стану «особенной».  
(лол что)


	12. 4 марта 2015. рыба. лайе актиния

_первый сеанс связи_  
  
моя царица, живущая тысячу лет,  
вдохнувшая в моё тело свою ворожбу,  
прошу тебя, прими своё поражение  
и оставь же меня в покое,  
оставь меня.  
  
пока ты не можешь забыть меня там, на земле,  
я лежу здесь, разрушившийся местами  
голый скелет,  
я потерпевший кораблекрушение,  
обжитый подводной фауной; даже неплохо знаю одну рыбу,  
хочу тебе рассказать о коей.  
  
 _второй сеанс_  
  
она у меня поселилась в грудной клетке,  
мы уже обо всём с ней договорились,  
мы знаем, что с нами будет:  
  
рыбе понравилось жить у меня в груди,  
и мы собираемся так родиться  
  
(когда ты меня забудешь, моя царица,  
когда наконец ты меня забудешь)  
(как, интересно, мама к этому отнесётся),  
  
она согласна побыть человеческим сердцем.  
  
 _третий сеанс_  
  
представь, как сосуды окутают плавники,  
она будет есть у меня с руки,  
мы будем жить в симбиозе — она и я.  
я буду ей матерью и отцом,  
теплом, и пищей, и домом.  
она мне будет моим непременным долгом  
видеть сердце своё в лицо,  
мы родимся, всё это зная.  
  
конечно, мне будет больно, обидно, страшно,  
но я не сумею избегнуть правды.  
  
 _четвёртый сеанс_  
  
видишь — даже на дне океана я не лежу без дела,  
это мой новый проект, моё последнее чудо:  
человек, который с самого детства  
не врёт себе о своих чувствах.  
  
чтобы мне избежать соблазна обмотать себе грудь платком,  
чтобы рыба боялась бежать из моей кожи,  
я буду помнить, что я — обглоданный где-то на дне покойник,  
рыба будет помнить о кошке.  
  
чтобы нам не хотелось друг друга прирезать  
из-за всяких коммуникативных трудностей,  
мы будем никому больше не интересны,  
но будем любить друг друга.  
  
она будет ночью съедать мой любимый сыр,  
открывать нежданную правду,  
я в совершенстве выучу рыбий язык,  
такой безмолвный и всегда разный.  
мы будем удваивать счастье, делить горе,  
мы будем лучшим, что может случиться с нами.  
  
 _пятый сеанс_  
  
у этого есть и обратная сторона:  
рыбу будет тянуть к морю,  
случится солёный запах, большая волна,  
но я останусь верен земле.  
да, конечно, она покинет меня  
через шесть или восемь лет.  
  
правда, рыба сейчас воплощает собой протест,  
говорит, что я вечно буду для неё самым лучшим.  
я-то знаю, конечно, как скоро ей станет тесно  
или смертельно скучно.  
  
 _шестой сеанс_  
  
но даже когда у меня вместо сердца останется кровоточащая рана,  
когда я останусь один, глухой и слепой,  
я буду верить, что всё это было не зря —  
это всё, что я сумею запомнить.  
  
царица моя, забудь обо мне, но запомни мою любовь,  
запомни эту картину:  
шестилетний ребёнок с дырой в груди,  
с верой, оставшейся с той поры, когда он ещё был трупом.  
  
(можно спросить его о симптомах, он честно скажет — дыра в груди)  
  
если в этот день я случайно встречусь с тобой,  
может, мы сможем узнать друг друга


	13. 12 марта 2015

когда я родилась, всё было уже готово:  
триста лет борьбы за доступность образования,  
алкоголик-отец и дедушка из матросов,  
мамин голос, её огромные упования  
и огромное безразличие участкового;  
книги, песни, опасные перевалы  
и ответы на все мои будущие вопросы.

я любила их, старших, всё идеально знающих,  
на любой мой глупый вопрос отвечающих сходу,  
у меня внутри были были боль, и огонь, и холод,  
я и приходила про это спрашивать.  
и они объясняли, как пели — что всё иначе,  
что я чувствую, почему и чего мне хочется,  
где я ошибалась и неправа.

я жила в их мире и наблюдала, как  
победоносен бурьян у меня в саду,  
как он силой и скоростью превосходит розы,  
как он отвоёвывает дорожки.  
остывает рыба, вынутая из котелка,  
отдаёт тепло в окружающую среду,  
потому что рыба холоднокровна.


	14. 13 марта 2015

несмотря на то, что дышишь с большим трудом,  
шевельнуться не можешь и обрастаешь,  
чувствуешь: где раньше было покрыто льдом,  
постепенно тает.

и нельзя притвориться, что не заметил разницы:  
там, где мёрзли недавно насмерть, там — надо же —  
потеплела зима на добрый десяток градусов,  
мамин дом передали в менее жадный жэк.

раздражаешься: раньше было хотя бы сухо,  
и могли бы построить нормальный водоотвод.  
но зато всё то, что металось и било посуду,  
успокаивается и плывёт.


	15. 15 марта 2015

ты признайся уж, что можешь только плакать и засыпать  
при любой погоде, любой свободе.  
если посмотреть хотя бы в зеркало на себя,  
видно, что уже ни на что не годен.

та нога, которой ты полжизни — в сырой земле,  
даже и она намекает тебе, что надо.  
«этот самолёт летает уже семьдесят лет  
и пока ещё ни разу не падал».

значит, остаётся пойти и сдаться в утиль,  
как тебе советуют иные советы.  
значит, для того ты выжил и в шторм, и в штиль,  
чтобы потонуть при попутном ветре.


	16. 1 апреля 2015

думаешь, что добилась (храбростью или ложью)  
покоя; что ты наконец любимая и осёдлая.  
разве об этом знают твои тени?  
какое им дело, где ты теперь и с кем?

ну так и кто тебя, радость моя, спасёт,  
кто среди ночи тебе поможет.  
боль пускает корни у тебя в животе,  
а расцветает алым цветком в виске.

и когда тебе удаётся на минуту отдаться снам,  
холодные пальцы смыкаются у тебя на шее.  
кому ты приходишься женой и кому дочерью,  
кто и как ласково тебя зовёт

ты говоришь себе: остановись, ведь и пострашнее  
видели времена,  
догадываешься, что ещё одну такую ночь ты  
не переживёшь.


	17. 27 апреля 2015

ничего интересного здесь — то ли дело сны. там, во снах, вершатся таинственные обряды,  
там не ведают, что творят и о чём говорят, делают татуировки на полспины.  
там слова твои звучны, намерения благи, и порой они кого-нибудь убивают,  
отвратительные твари там жрут других отвратительных тварей.

а едва проснёшься — сперва отдышись ото сна, а потом будет ничего, ничего, ничего,  
никакой тебе радости или большого горя, никакого тайного знака.  
ничего — никакой тебе пламенящей страсти, никакого истинного покоя,  
никакой тебе до всего до этого разницы, ничего такого.

никогда тебе не может быть хорошо, ты же здесь сидишь недвижимый на мели,  
раньше дожидался ветра, теперь прошло, даже вспомнить ветер удастся ли.  
твоя жизнь пуста и совесть твоя чиста, оборви паруса и укрой себя парусами.  
если только перестать бы чувствовать запахи, как всё остальное ты перестал.


	18. 12 июня 2015

ты ревёшь от бессилия сам себе: был же плюшевый, не могу теперь, не могу, не могу теперь,  
безобразный монстр, из смердящей дыры плюющийся кровяными коричневыми сгустками.  
тяжело, бестолково мечешься — ищешь воду и наконец укрыться в каком-нибудь помещении  
от того, что тебя всё равно пронизало насквозь уже — отвращения, отвращения, отвращения.

а на самом-то деле, конечно, нежная, тонкая, если даже кого и тронешь, то только ласково,  
одноногая балерина картонная, вспоминаешь ли ты хоть изредка нас, кого  
целовала; и всё в том же духе — никто на свете ничего без упрёка не может тебе сказать.  
на минуту запираешься в туалете — выдохнуть, умыться, вглядеться себе в глаза.

в то же время истошно вопишь, окрестные горы сотрясая долгим, тоскливым и жутким воплем,  
а ведь вроде у тебя и нет никакого горя, все тебе рассказывают про силу воли.  
ты встаёшь на задние лапы и смотришь в зеркало, думаешь, ну как же так, ну что же это такое,  
ковыряя длинными когтями монстрячье сердце в безысходной надежде найти осколок.


	19. 19 августа 2015. Амели

Например, метро, величественное, страшное,  
с длинным списком правил по избеганию смерти.  
Как у тебя с вниманием в шесть утра?  
Изо дня в день, из месяца в месяц?  
И это даже не то, что ты выбираешь —  
невозможно следовать этим советам,  
каждый хоть раз стоял слишком близко к краю  
или вбегал в закрывающиеся двери.

И не только метро, а что угодно другое,  
не спасают расстояния или стены.  
Прочитай инструкцию: перед тобой голая  
непрерывно функционирующая система.  
Это она не пытается нагнать страха —  
просто готова в любой момент на убийство.  
И невозможно жить по её правилам.  
Невозможно не ошибиться.

В это время я дрожу над собственной болью:  
кое-как, в полевых условиях, но зашитое,  
пусть, пожалуйста, это работает, если работает,  
я пока что могу закрывать глаза на ошибки.  
Даже если мне самой ничего не ясно,  
не могу сейчас терпеть ничего другого,  
и поэтому наливаюсь, как яблоко, ядом,  
если кто-то задевает мой свод законов.

Но, пусть это и приводит меня в отчаяние,  
пусть и непросто заново склеивать мир, —  
то, что это всё же порой случается —  
лучшее, что случается между людьми.  
И если бы мы мирились с любой системой,  
так и ходили бы строем сейчас, навытяжку.

Хорошо, что хотя бы мой укус не смертелен:  
мне гораздо важнее, чтобы ты выдержала.


	20. 27 сентября 2016. любовь

1.  
не хочешь ли? хочешь? прекрасный дар огромной цены и славы,  
чудовищной силы да небольшого ума.  
и раз уж дарящий тебе любовь её отдаёт бесплатно,  
то изволь бесплатно и принимать.

изволь уж сдержать своё удивлённое «мать твою»,  
отправиться в круглосуточкую аптеку.  
привыкнуть: теперь за тобой семенит громадина,  
способная homo слепить из australopithecus.

не сомневаюсь в твоей человечности, но кем ты будешь отныне?  
каждый же видит, что ты теперь вечно тусуешь с куском стены.  
каждый гадает, вместе ли вы ночью.

так что не вздумай сказать о своём одиночестве.

2.  
сколько угодно меня называй жестокой,  
но от любви нам всем никакого толку.

лучше не принимай щедрот и не терпи обиды,  
не приходи ненадолго задуматься возле её порога.  
мало ли кто любил или был любим-то?  
много ли кто имел от этого профит?

не завляй, что когда-то это отвечало и мне самой,  
а теперь года три как подзалежалось:  
если и будет со мною муж, то уж муж не мой,  
если и будет со мною кто, то только из жалости.

3.  
ибо вместо громоздкого, но удобного,  
так, чтобы по тз и согласно плану,  
мысль моя родит такие чудовища,  
от которых отшатываются зеркала.

тем более их не хочу проверять на людях.  
вот мой уродливый сыщик, огромная злая крыса,  
я помню твою походку — и что же будет,  
позволь я ему без конца где попало рыскать?

да он и меня растерзает на три-четыре,  
когда я ему хоть малейший, но повод дам.  
пришлось, как и прочих, его запирать в квартире,  
а ключ отправлять с попутками в Магадан.

4.  
все, кто желают топтать тропу туда, куда нет ещё троп,  
пусть они помнят, что жизнь в это время идёт без них.  
если ты хочешь любить меня и увидеть моё нутро,  
на, протыкай осиной меня, я сплошной гнойник.

делай как я сказала, тогда, быть может, поговорим,  
ты же хотел быть ключом к моему замочку.  
рану раскрой да выдави всё, что жило внутри,  
выпусти рыб, вылей затхлое море.

я живая мертвица, флоресский хоббит, тупиковая ветка.  
я не могу развиться до человека.


	21. 19 октября 2016. встань и иди

так оно и шло, как по досочке шёл бычок:  
покорённый взор либо сгорбленное плечо.  
напиши у себя в тетрадочке, напиши,  
как прекрасна жизнь.

и всегда только тьма равнодушная впереди,  
потолок глухой и беззвёздный — ни огонька.  
засыпал на сотне перин совершенно один,  
просыпался — тело голое в синяках.

да и кто, скажи, эти сотни перин стелил,  
поднимал тебя, отрывал тебя от земли,  
кто одежды снимал с тебя после тугих дождей?  
нет таких людей.

а потом-то должно было быть: открываешь дверь  
и под звёздным небом валяешься на траве,  
и огромную тыкву съедаешь до ноября —  
все так говорят.

как же вышло, что жизнь как прежде лежит меж стен,  
что как прежде досаден твой возраст тебе и быт.  
засыпал на полу, не в силах пройти в постель,  
просыпался так, что на меч бы лечь, если б был.

а за окнами, в круглосуточной темноте,  
шелестит кораллами бездна несделанных дел.  
пошевелишься — тут она тебя и убьёт.  
это, — скажет, — моё.

я люблю, когда ты понимаешь, что ты один  
и всегда был один, как на это ни погляди.  
никакого тоннеля со светом нет впереди,  
чтобы встать и идти.

а смотреть в темноту — это страшно, не передать,  
так что лучше под ноги, в пол, покрытый водой.  
чтобы встать и идти, постарайся сначала встать,  
а не можешь встать — попробуй хоть сделать вдох.

посели в голове своей сумбурную нелепицу,  
чтобы не поселилось в ней ничего другого.  
просто сделай шаг — и желательно вниз по лестнице,  
а не вниз с балкона.


	22. 16 декабря 2016

_Согласно трансакционному анализу, в каждом из нас можно выделить три эго-состояния: Родитель, Взрослый и Ребёнок._

  
тяжело спала, просыпалась рано, как вставала — будила мать,  
начинала ей говорить с утра, что не выживу здесь сама.  
приходила днём, умывала руки, выпивала кувшин до дна,  
говорила ей: погляди, нам трудно, не забудь сегодня о нас.  
  
говорила в полуночной темноте ей: чем тебе мы не хороши,  
у тебя двенадцать своих детей, не ходи утешать чужих,  
всё равно не будет, как ты хотела, а до нас, гляди, никому нет дела,  
мать бледна и не по зиме одета, но сегодня — в последний раз.  
  
отчего же то, что так нужно мне, ты и рада другим отдать?  
оттого, что готова гореть в огне — лишь бы только не со стыда,  
мы видали стены твоей тюрьмы, осаждали их, но с таким не справишься;  
ну и ладно, пусть ты себе не нравишься — только в чём провинились мы.  
  
возвращалась бледнее полотен мать, ей бы только ложиться и умирать,  
только поломаться бы, как тростинке.  
говорила: что скажешь мне — знаю всё, пусть сегодня никто меня не спасёт,  
говорила: простите меня, простите.  
  
кто убьёт меня, пусть получит приз; пусть подходят пьяницы прикурить,  
пусть прохожий согреется у моего пожара.  
я тебя не люблю, я плохая мать, а кидаюсь гладить и обнимать,  
чтобы только утешить жалость.


End file.
